Lyra Snape
by Alysses-Keehl
Summary: Snape a un sœur. Celle-ci fait quelque chose qui change la mentalité de Poudlard.Elle est celle qui change la donne et fait se rapproché des gens qui n'aurait pas du à la base. Elle est un éléments déclencheur. Warning : Mention de viol, de suicide, de meutre et d'homosexualié. Quand Lyra est dans le coma, quand Severus dépérit, les serpentards sont là. /Pause
1. Chapter 1

Lyra Snape – Chapitre 1

C'était le comble du comble ! Lui faire ça, à elle ! Déjà qu'elle était forcée de partir dans cette foutue compagne, coincée dans le second trou du cul de la France sans internet ni réseau pendant trois semaines… Mais en plus la forcer à aller à un enterrement – pas que ça la dérange en soit, mais elle déteste être forcée – d'un mec – un arrière grand-oncle ou un machin du genre. Par principe, elle ne voulait pas y aller. Alors quand on la force et qu'on la présente à une centaine de personne… Elle haïssait le monde. Le monde et ses hypocrites.

« Oh, mais quelle charmante jeune fille ! Avait fait un des ancêtres. C'est d'la branche principale ? »

Oh oui, elle avait oublié de mentionner que sa famille étant vieille, les ancêtres des ancêtres appelaient encore sa branche, la branche principale et tenait de ridicules espoirs royalistes quand « l'héritière » honorait la famille en donnant de beaux héritiers et gnagnagna… Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour être assise avec Lainie sur un canapé avec un coca et une pizza – parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une limonade extrêmement amère et des trucs ignobles genre escargots. Franchement…

« Alors, mademoiselle, je suppose que vous voulez devenir avocate ou médecin ? Avait demandé un papy plus que hautain. Putain, j'ai l'art de tomber sur tout et n'importe quoi, avait-elle ricané mentalement.  
- Pas du tout, j'ai commencé un CAP pour devenir couturière et je pense me spécialiser dans le théâtre, les études pour devenir avocate sont hyper chiantes et c'est un métier qui m'attire autant qu'un guide du Kâma-Sûtra en vieux suédois et j'aurais bien aimé faire médecin légiste, fit-elle en rêvant de cadavre qu'elle aurait pu découper. »

Le vieux hoqueta d'un air choqué et partit en maugréant sur une gamine vraiment étrange qui devrait aller voir un psy et qui était d'une vulgarité sans pareil. Elle ricana.  
C'était sa seule distraction : emmerder les petit vieux dont la tronche lui revenait pas. Pas que ce soit habituel, mais il y a deux moments où faut pas venir la voir : pendant son cycle mensuel et quand elle était extrêmement contrariée. Et puis en plus, elle avait faim. Et elle détestait les escargots… Sérieusement, quelle idée saugrenue de manger une limace dans son jus de base ? Elle frissonna de dégout.

Elle décida de prendre son téléphone portable et ses écouteurs, quitte à passer pour étrange, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Puis elle remarqua qu'elle avait du réseau, et se précipita sur l'option nouveau message de son outil technologique pour se distraire avec les messages de Lainie.  
Lainie que ne lui répondait pas. Lainie était chiante, tête en l'air et plein d'autres qualificatifs plus ou moins vulgaires. Elle s'emmerdait. Non, dire qu'elle s'emmerdait était faible. Elle se promit de punir ses parents quand ils seraient de retour à la maison. Hurler, prendre une nuit de bouffe, son lecteur de CD portable, sa tente et elle irait passer la nuit dans la forêt à côté, vers le ruisseau qui bordait la falaise.  
Ouais, elle laissa un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres en pensant à son repère. Aussi isolé que dangereux, aussi doux que discret pour elle.

Mais malheureusement, elle devait pour le moment subir le regard de vieux qui n'avaient pas vraiment compris qu'ils étaient en 2012 et non en 1975… Elle se sentit lourde de sommeil, mais ne pouvait pas s'endormir, se sentant trop mal à l'aise et sur ses gardes. Elle sortit alors un carnet de son immense sac de toile gris perle. Elle adorait ce sac. En forme de polochon, comme les sacs de marin, gris perle avec des lignes roses pâles qu'elle avait ajoutées. Puis elle avait brodé un serpent bleu – sa signature pour ses affaires personnelles – avec la lettre A dedans. Le seul inconvénient de son sac était quelle passait de longues minutes à fouiller dedans – à l'aveuglette bien sûr- a la recherche d'un crayon pour gribouiller dans le carnet précédemment sorti.

Le carnet était bleu, avec une photo d'elle et un homme plutôt âgé, mais très beau avec des racines de cheveux châtains très clairs et des cheveux blonds qu'on voyait dépasser d'un chapeau haut de forme. Il avait de grands yeux marron innocents avec des petites rides en pattes d'oies qu'elle trouvait irrésistibles. Et un grand sourire qui prenait une bonne partie de son visage. Ses lèvres étaient un peu épaisses par rapport à celles de la jeune fille et sur son menton, il y avait un fin bouc de poils clairs. Il avait une boucle d'oreille sur son lobe gauche et elle avait la même à l'oreille droite. Elle décolla la photo en enleva la patafix pour regarder la date.

Dimanche 8 avril 2012.

Seulement trois mois avant. Il y a juste trois mois, elle a passé les deux plus beaux jours de sa vie avec un homme qui avait le double de son âge.

Elle soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, un énième sourire flottant sur ses lèvres après la lecture de ces quelques mots :

_Thank, _  
_I love you._

Elle se demandait encore si c'était sincère, mais pour elle, c'étaient les plus beaux mots du monde écrits par le plus bel homme du monde dans le contexte de la plus belle histoire du monde. Elle décida de fourrer délicatement la photo dans la poche sur son cœur.

Elle prit son portable en main, et changea de chanson pour en mettre une au titre plus explicite. Elle ouvrit alors son carnet qui lui servait de journal intime, pense bête, carnet de croquis... Bref, de plein de choses. Elle le feuilleta, regardant avec une certaine tendresse les photos fixées à certaines pages, et avec une moue entre la décomposition et satisfaction les dessins qu'elle avait faits.

Puis elle arriva à une certaine page. Un page où elle n'avait rien écrit. Une page que, pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait déchirer, abîmer ou perdre. Sur cette page, il y avait la photo d'un groupe de jeunes gens. Des hommes et des femmes qui devaient plus ou moins avoir le même âge. Ils étaient assis autour d'elle avec le sourire et certains étaient vraiment proches d'elle. Elle était assise sur les genoux d'un des garçons, un brun aux yeux clairs qui avait un grand sourire, et une blondinette lui tenait la main - Lainie - et posait sa tête sur son épaule. Un autre garçon - roux – lui ébouriffait ses cheveux. Deux autres filles étaient assises devant elle, elles aussi tout sourire, se faisant mutuellement ''des oreilles de lapins avec les doigts''. Elle sourit.

C'était sa bande, avec ses amis et sa copine. Sa blondinette adorable et jolie. Sa Lainie-Jolie. Un nouveau sourire flotta sur ses épaules, un sourire aussi explicite que la chanson qu'elle écoutait. Sa Lainie-Jolie avec son jolie décolleté et son petit sourire en coin, sa Lainie-Jolie sa magnifique chute de rein et sa manière de l'aguicher. Sa Lainie qui chantait quand il pleuvait, qui dansait quand il faisait beau. Elle était tellement amoureuse de son joli bout de femme qui ressemblait à une fée. Une jolie fée. Sa jolie fée.

Elle sourit, et changea de chanson sur son téléphone, pour en mettre une qui parlait d'un maître des jouets. Elle fixait toujours la page, lisant avec un sourire les dédicaces de ses amis qui étaient là pour les coups durs. Comme maintenant.

_'Courage, petite Araignée, sinon, gare à la fessée !'_  
_'N'oublie pas que je t'aime, mon ange'_  
_'Moi aussi, mais le dis pas Lainie !'_  
_'Dis donc ! Espère de salaud ! Tu n'as pas honte ! Mon ange, ne t'assois plus jamais sur lui !'_  
_'Bon, évite de devenir comme eux, mais garde ton petit grain, et n'oublie pas, quand on se voit, on doit aller le voir !'_

Il y avait encore deux pages comme ça, remplies de phrases, et de dessins. Elle changea de page, en essayant d'en trouver une blanche, et commença à agiter son crayon dessus, formant des mots qui formaient des phrases étranges, dénuées de sens. Sa mère vint la chercher au moment même où elle signa ''S.S'' à la fin de sa phrase, lui indiquant que l'enterrement était alors fini.

Une fois rentrées, elle commença à préparer ses affaires pour la soirée.

« - Où vas-tu ? Demanda sa mère.  
- Forêt, pour la nuit. J'prends la tente, mon portable sera allumé mais si tu m'appelles plus de trois fois en une heure, je l'éteins, prévient-elle.  
- Tu prends quoi pour manger ? Questionna la matriarche. »  
Elle leva les épaules, signe qu'elle ne le savait pas encore, puis se mit à fouiller dans le placard.

« - J'vais sûrement prendre un paquet de chamallow que je ferai griller avec mon briquet. Et au pire, je prendrai la plaque électrique, je ne compte pas partir à pied.  
- Ok. Tu m'appelles quand tu arrives ?  
- Quand je serais installée. Tu peux me sortir les clefs ? »

Sa mère sortit de la cuisine pour aller chercher les clefs du véhicule.

Elle fouilla dans le frigo d'où elle sortit une tomate qu'elle coupa en fines tranches, sala et poivra pour ensuite y mettre un filet d'huile d'olive. Puis elle prit une barquette de blanc de poule. Elle sortit deux tranches de la barquette qu'elle mit dans un papier film puis les rangea dans le frigo. Elle coupa le poulet restant en fines lamelles, les sala, poivra, y mit un filet d'huile d'olive et rajouta du thym et du laurier séché. Elle le mit à macérer dans un Tupperware, et en prit un second pour ses tomates. Elle mit le tout dans un sac isotherme, avec une bouteille de lait.  
Elle mit ensuite une casserole d'eau à chauffer, puis se remit à fouiller, avec une certaine frénésie dans les placards, cherchant une boite de thé rouge. Elle la sortit, ainsi qu'une boite de sucre et un thermos vert. Elle entendit quelqu'un mettre des clefs sur la table, et supposa que c'était sa mère, ce qui était correct. Elle la remercia en attendant que l'eau soit chaude.

« N'oublie pas que Luna arrive demain.  
-Je sais, je pensais aller la chercher avec papa, mais si j'me réveille tôt, j'pense que j'irais la chercher seule, et on ira faire du shopping dans la vieille ville. Puis on rentrera.  
-Tu sais ce que je pense de ce projet... Surtout quand tu dois aller conduire en ville.  
-Je sais, mais tu sais aussi que j'ai besoin de sortir, de conduire et de faire des achats compulsifs de vêtements avec Luna. »

Elle sourit tandis que sa mère soupira. Elle pensa à Luna, sa cousine rousse aux grands yeux émeraudes avec qui elle adore faire du shopping ou avoir des discutions sur tout ou rien. Elle sourit en pensant que demain, si elle n'oubliait pas de mettre son réveil, elle irait faire les boutiques avec Luna, et dévaliserait les friperies à la recherche d'une robes de pin-up ou un haut de concert.

Elle se détourna de ses pensées pour mettre l'eau dans le thermos et le thermos dans le sac. Elle prit les clefs sur la table et sortit de la maison. Elle posa son sac sur son quad, une machine de taille moyenne de couleur bleu nuit avec un sticker en forme de serpent noir. Elle caressa le guidon de son engin avec une certaine tendresse puis alla chercher le sac de la tente et avec les piquets. Elle rentra donc dans la maison, et prit les escaliers qui se trouvaient à trois pas de l'entrée pour monter à l'étage, chercher dans le placard et en sortir le sac de toile gris qui contenait la tente. Un fois fait, elle se dirigea au fond du couloir, dans sa chambre pour prendre quelques affaires.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce aux murs gris perle et rose fuchsia. Elle se dirigea avec une petite armoire de couleur sombre et en sorti une lampe de poche, ainsi que deux CD et un walkman portable avec des piles. Elle sourit et sortit une besace rose fuchsia avec des broderies ethniques en perle. Elle fourra ce qu'elle venait de prendre avec le contenu déjà présent dans le sac. C'est-à-dire des clefs, un baume à lèvre à la framboise, un porte-monnaie et un porte-carte. Elle prit également un livre à la couverture noir, relié en cuir. Avantage des vieilles familles, les vieux ouvrages. Enfin, pas tellement vieux, c'était le journal intime d'une de ses arrière grand-mères en 1977, elle avait quinze ans à l'époque. Elle avait l'impression que c'était codé car il manquait beaucoup trop de choses pour que ce soit vraiment cohérent.

Elle descendit et chargea le petit coffre de son quad avec le sac de toile et le sac isotherme. Elle rentra une dernière fois pour prendre une veste et son casque, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau en se traitant de tête en l'air. Puis elle prévint de son départ, avant de sortir et de s'asseoir sur son véhicule, posant sa besace entre ses jambes et mettant son casque sur sa tête après avoir mis sa veste sur son épaule. Elle mit le contact et se mit à rouler sur un chemin de terre qui bordait la maison en direction de la forêt et de son coin de paix.

Elle regardait devant elle, sentant le vent fouetter agréablement ses vêtements, parcourant avec un délice non-caché la forêt, pour prendre des sentiers assez délicats, mais elle s'en foutait, elle les avait déjà domptés, deux ans auparavant. Elle s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour fixer des paysages cachés que peu connaissaient à cause des routes accidentées qu'elle prenait et qui étaient peu utilisées. Elle observait le lit d'une rivière qui se séparait en deux, un rapide ou encore une petite cascade cachés dans les arbres. Puis elle arriva devant un chemin en pente, mais qui valait le coup d'être monté, de là-haut, elle avait du réseau grâce à l'antenne implantée pas très loin _(c'est sacré le réseau !)_, un paysage magnifique, mais surtout, la solitude et le calme. Là-haut, elle pouvait méditer, et cela sans moustiques... Elle avait planté de la citronnelle l'année dernière et elle s'était bien implantée.

Elle monta la pente lentement mais sûrement et ce qu'elle vit la ravie. La citronnelle entourait la place où elle plantait sa tente sans empiéter dessus, des fleurs s'y étaient mêlées et donnait un charmant air de jardin secret au petit plateau. Elle sourit en garant son quad vers les arbres qui servaient de muraille. Elle crut voir une silhouette et se dit assez vite qu'elle avait rêvé, elle n'avait jamais vu personne ici et espérait ne jamais voir quelqu'un. Sauf Lainie. Quand elle l'emmènerait ici l'année prochaine, pour lui demander de se pacser avec elle. Elle se dit qu'au bout de deux ans de relation cette année, c'était normal de penser à ça.

Elle sortit ses sacs et les posa à terre. Elle entreprit de sortir la tente, les piquets et le marteau qui se trouvait avec. Elle se mit à quatre pattes pour poser le premier piquet qui lui servirait de base pour positionner la tente. Elle mit presque vingt minutes à le faire. Elle rangea ensuite les sacs pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait oublié de prendre la plaque chauffante et soupira. Tant pis. Elle creuserait un trou autour duquel elle arracherait tous les végétaux pour le remplir de brindilles et faire griller sa viande. Une perspective qui, mine de rien, l'enjouait. Elle adorait le feu, elle adorait jouer avec le feu et elle adorait brûler des choses... Elle était un peu pyromane. Mais elle n'avait jamais rien fait de criminel.

Elle effectua donc les tâches qu'elle s'était donnée puis elle reprit le quad pour descendre à la rivière, quelques minutes, avec son lecteur CD et son livre. Elle arriva sur une petite plage de sable, et se gara vers un gros rocher plutôt plat où assise au bord, elle pouvait plonger ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle s'y assit donc et alluma son lecteur CD, qui diffusa une chanson dont la voix la rendait toute molle. Une voix d'homme qui lui chatouillait les reins avec des papillons, une voix trop aiguë ni trop grave lui caressait le dos et les épaules, une voix qui était un peu grasse, pas vraiment claire, comme un accord de guitare électrique lui mouilla rapidement les yeux pour les laisser secs aussi vite.

C'était une voix qui appartenait à tout le monde, et pourtant, égoïstement, elle sourit. Cette voix lui a appartenue pendant deux jours et une nuit. Elle sourit en sachant que l'homme qui chantait dans le creux de ses oreilles était le seul homme qu'elle arrivait à aimer, et surtout à toucher. Et dire que ce seul homme l'avait réconcilié avec une bonne partie de la population mondiale. Elle sourit, encore et de plus belle à chaque mot, chaque syllabe qu'il prononçait faisant s'agiter les petits papillons dans son bas ventre et dans ses reins.

Elle sourit, puis se plongea encore dans le carnet, qu'elle lisait et relisait depuis deux ans. Trois, en fait. Le carnet qu'elle tentait de décoder, elle voulait savoir exactement quelle était l'histoire de sa propriétaire, cette femme dont le dernier message remonte au 1er Janvier 1977. Et qui disait juste :

_Samedi 1er janvier 1977._

_Je ne peux plus rien._  
_Ne m'en veux pas._

_S.S_

Elle soupira, puis sortit son téléphone de sa poche, posant quelques secondes sa main sur une certaine photo, près de son cœur. Elle regarda l'heure en soupirant encore. Elle était là depuis déjà plus d'une heure. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, elle avait écouté une partie de son CD en pensant à Lui et comme le CD durait exactement cinquante-quatre minutes et vingt-trois secondes. Et elle l'avait relancé et en était à la troisième chanson. Elle sourit et décida de remonter manger. Elle commençait à avoir faim, n'ayant rien mangé de la journée.

Elle rangea son lecteur et le livre dans son coffre et enfourcha son quad pour remonter dans son petit campement, avec l'idée qu'elle mangerait bientôt un poulet bien chaud avec des rondelles tomates délicieuses. Elle se lécha les babines en se garant et couru chercher du bois, après avoir sortis son lecteur et son livre, et posé son casque. Elle le mit ensuite dans le trou puis fouilla dans sa besace pour trouver son briquet. Elle s'en servit pour allumer trois brindilles qu'elle intégra à différents endroits pour que le feu prenne. Ce qui se fit doucement, mais sûrement.

Elle sortit ensuite la ripaille de son sac, quand elle eut l'impression d'entendre une voix. Une voix qui ne lui disait rien, mais qu'elle était pourtant sûre de connaître. Une voix qui l'appelait, doucement, comme un chuchotis, puis qui de plus en plus, s'élevait, grondait, hurlait dans sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux, lâchant tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, se les collant aux oreilles. Elle essayait de comprendre les paroles qu'on lui hurlait.

_**Tu n'avais pas le droit !**_  
_**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?**_  
_**Tu le sais pourtant que je suis là !**_  
_**Pourquoi ?**_  
_**Tu n'es qu'une lâche !**_  
_**Tu n'avais pas le droit !**_  
_**Pas le droit de partir seule !**_  
_**Pourquoi ?**_  
_**Ne me laisse pas.**_  
_**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?**_  
_**Pourquoi ?**_  
_**Pourquoi ?**_  
_**Pourquoi ?**_

La voix s'éteignit, ne laissant dans sa tête que l'écho de gémissements et de pleurs. Puis un silence. Un silence qui la fit croire qu'elle devait être fatiguée et qu'une fois qu'elle aurait mangé, elle irait dormir. Dormir car elle se mettait à rêver ou plutôt cauchemarder debout.

Elle ramassa ses affaires, éparpillées après avoir été lâchées si brusquement. Elle sortit du sac sa bouteille d'eau qui y était restée. Elle retira le bouchon et en bu rapidement, puis se mouilla les cheveux et le visage, laissant la bouteille remplie au tiers. Elle s'assit ensuite près du feu avec ses réserves et chercha un bâton fin, dont elle fit noircir le bout pour s'en servir de brochette et y mettre une lamelle de poulet.

La nuit commençait à tomber et le bleu clair du ciel se faisait doucement remplacer par des nuances allant d'orange à rose, de rose à violet et de violet au ciel étoilé. Elle avait regardé le spectacle avec un doute, comme si tout ce qu'elle voyait était faux. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, et prit le grimoire-journal intime de son aïeule et continua de le lire et de le relire jusqu'à ce que le peu de luminosité donnée par le ciel et le petit feu ne s'éteigne. Elle prit alors son lecteur et sa lampa de proche et entreprit de mettre à l'abri tout ce qui pouvait craindre l'eau si jamais il pleuvait. Bien que ça l'étonnerait, mais bon, on ne sait jamais.

Elle enleva son t-shirt et son jeans pour se retrouver en soutien-gorge et en shorty. Elle regarda ses cuisses à la lampes de poche et soupira presque de dégoût devant le morceau de chair et de graisse qu'elle fixait. Elle aurait préféré deux longues jambes fines ou même juste deux jambes fines. Au moins, elle était contente de leur couleur blanche, qui, comparée aux rougeurs qu'elle avait sur le bras, était plutôt jolie.  
Avec un autre soupir, elle éteignit la lampe de poche en s'allongeant sur l'épais sol de la tente. Elle remit en marche le lecteur CD et elle commença à s'endormir au bout de trois chansons.

La nuit était plutôt calme, l'atmosphère légère grâce à un petit vent frais qui caressait la terre et les plantes. Les grillons et les hiboux chantaient en concert, avec comme accompagnement le clapotis de l'eau sur la berge. Puis une rythmique lourde et dangereuse vint s'y mêler, faisant peu à peu taire le chant des autres. La rythmique avançait lentement et avec précaution sur ses deux jambes, voulant faire le moins de bruit possible pour surprendre sa proie.

Doucement, il ouvrit la tente et avec un sourire mauvais, il jeta la jeune fille dehors et avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement de fuite, il s'allongea presque entièrement sur elle. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Elle ne comprit pas de suite qu'elle s'était violement retrouvée hors de sa tente. Elle ne comprenait pas que l'homme qui avait fait ça l'appelle ''Le monstre'' ou encore ''Sa seconde Erreur''. Elle prit peur quand l'homme s'allongea sur elle sans douceur en la traitant de Salope. Elle ne comprit rien, tout se passait tellement vite et dans sa tête, le désordre régnait. _  
_

Elle sentit qu'elle avait mal, a plusieurs endroits. Mais la plus affreuse des douleurs venait de son entrejambe, et de là aussi venait une sensation de sale. Elle voulut bouger, parler crier ou n'importe quoi, mais dès qu'elle tentait un mouvement, l'homme la frappait. Elle avait envie de vomir, d'hurler, de le frapper. Elle se sentait mal, sale, elle avait envie de mourir, à l'instant même, comme foudroyée par la foudre ou noyée dans le fleuve. La réalité devenait floue, et la douleur devenait inexistante, puis revenait comme la marée d'une mer agitée.

* * *

*Auteur qui sort la tête *  
Hello ? Y'a quelqu'un ?  
Tant pis, parler à personne ne me fera pas paraître plus bête que d'habitude.

Donc voici encore une nouvelle fiction sur Harry pot-de-fleur *sourire très débile* et à nouveau chez nos amis les serpys. Cette fois, c'est plus sérieux (ou pas). En fait, ce n'est même pas une nouvelle fiction, je l'ai écrite cet été, pour le Nanocamp d'août pendant une otite sévère.  
Donc Lyra est encore un personnage que je vais maltraiter (d'ailleurs, à la base, elle n'avait pas de nom, je lui en ai trouvé un au moment de publier.). Je suis désolée pour les fautes, au passage. Et des incompréhensibilités du chapitre, mais ça, c'est normal.

*Envoie Rodolphus et Rabbastan me chercher des Rewiew (sans torturer mes lecteurs!)*

Un gros Merci a ma Beta!


	2. Chapter 2

Lyra Snape – Chapitre 2

68 vue pour mon premier chapitre... Yahou!  
Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre-là vous aidera à apprécier le chapitre sans-queue-ni-tête qui fut le premier !  
Lyra aime les Rewiew et moi aussi !

Alysses K.

* * *

Un jeune homme à la chevelure sombre tenait dans sa main celle d'une jeune fille lui ressemblant. La main qu'il tenait était recouverte d'un fin bandage jusqu'au coude. Le jeune homme -Severus Rogue - avait posé son front sur cette main. Sur la main de sa petite sœur. Il se retenait douloureusement de pleurer. Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'elle était ainsi, allongée sur ce maudit lit à l'infirmerie de la célèbre école de Magie : Poudlard. On était actuellement au début du mois de décembre. La neige commençait à tomber, donnant au château un aspect féerique. Severus eut un micro sourire, elle adorait la neige.

« - Hey, chuchota-t-il avec une douceur maladroite, il neige. Le château va prendre son allure que tu aimes tant. »

Le silence lui répondit, encore une fois. Il soupira puis alla poser un baiser sur le front de sa sœur avant de partir en direction des cours.

Il entra en sortilège avec un peu de retard, mais le professeur ne dit rien. Il alla s'asseoir au fond de la salle, derrière Rodolphus Lestrange et Avery. Ceux-ci ce retournèrent quelques secondes, lui lançant presque un regard compatissant. Après tout, même si leurs collègues et eux n'étaient pas proche du brun, il comprenait – du moins imaginaient- sa peine. Rodolphus et Rabbastan essayaient de lui changer les idées parfois. Chacun d'eux ne pouvait imaginer sa peine si l'autre faisait la même chose de la fille Snape _(Lyra est la sœur ou la fille de Snape ?)_. Parfois, il acceptait, et il discutait avec eux. En fait, depuis... Sa vie à Poudlard avait changé. Presque plus personne ne venait pour lui chercher des ennuis, les profs ne lui faisaient plus de remarque, que ce soit négative ou positive, et même les Maraudeurs lui foutaient la paix. Ceux-ci étaient même venus lui parler amicalement. Il les avait à peine rembarrés, mou et trop touché pour le moment. Remus venait parfois encore lui parler pendant qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque, mais dans ses cas-là, c'était le petit Regulus Black qui faisait la discutions au Maraudeur -il avait été décidé que Snape soit surveillé et vu que Black était le plus proche de lui, le rôle lui fut naturellement confié.

La journée passa avec une lenteur exaspérante. Il avait envie de tout faire valser pour rester auprès d'elle. Il n'avait pas été un bon protecteur avec elle. Il avait été trop faible. Rageusement, il lança son sort sur le mannequin du cours de duel, et celui-ci explosa. Le professeur le regarda et soupira. Il compatissait.

« -Monsieur Lestrange, veuillez accompagner Monsieur Snape a l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît.  
-Bien, monsieur Painwood. »

Rodolphus tira la manche de Snape, pour lui indiquer de le suivre, celui-ci étant dans un état second. Il suivit le jeune homme sans vraiment le voir. Dire que le Maître lui avait demandé d'entretenir Snape sur ses projets pour lui. Il tourna la tête quand il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui. Snape venait de s'évanouir. Lestrange le fit léviter et avança vitesse grand V à l'infirmerie pour poser Snape sur le lit à côté de celui de sa sœur en appelant l'infirmière.

« -Que se passe-t-il donc, Monsieur Lestrange ? Fit l'infirmière en accourant.  
-C'est Severus, Madame, il a perdu connaissance ! »

L'infirmière regarda Snape et lui lança un sort, pour évaluer son état. Celui-ci qui n'était déjà pas bien gros, avait perdu plus de poids que jamais en deux mois. A croire qu'il voulait rejoindre sa sœur. Elle alla chercher moult potions en exigeant que Rodolphus reste à ses côtés. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le lit de la fille Snape. Elle aussi était très mince et presque filiforme. Elle était plutôt jolie, enfin presque. Son visage était fin et elle n'avait pas hérité du nez de Severus, par chance pour elle. Sa bouche était très fine, sa lèvre supérieure disparaissant parfois, ses yeux étaient clos, elle avait de longs cils noirs et d'horribles cernes. Ses yeux paraissaient s'enfoncer dans son crâne, et ses cheveux avaient eux aussi échappés à l'aspect Snape. Il faut dire que d'après les rumeurs, ils n'avaient pas le même père.

« -Hey, la sœur de Snape, j'ai pas retenu ton nom, excuse-moi, mais réveille-toi, pour ton frère. Je crois que le pauvre perd espoir. Il dépérit, t'es au courant ? Je ne sais pas les raisons qui t'ont poussé à faire ça, mais si tu te réveilles, je te jure sur le nom de Salazard Serpentard, le nom et l'honneur des Lestrange qu'on arrangera ça. Pas que je sois proche de ton frère, ou autre, hein, mais je sais ce que c'est d'avoir en son frère -ou sœur en l'occurrence- son seul allié et ami. »

Sincèrement, il se sentant ridicule d'avoir dit cela, mais foi de Rodolphus -et sûrement Rabbastan quand il lui en parlerait- il aiderait les Snape.

« -Lyra  
-Hein... Pardon ? Fit Lestrange en se retournant vers Snape, réveillé.  
-Elle s'appelle Lyra... Et merci.  
-Tu as tout entendu ? Demanda l'auburn.  
-Oui.  
-Je vais être obligé de tenir ma promesse, alors, sourit-il doucement, et sans trace de sarcasme.  
-Je crois. »

L'infirmière revint, mit poliment Rodolphus à la porte et engueula copieusement Snape.  
Personne ne lui vit, mais le visage de Lyra avait changé, il était beaucoup plus... Serein après les paroles de Rodolphus. Du moins, personne sauf Severus, qui se mit à espérer, à nouveau, le réveil prochain de sa moitié d'âme. Il sourit intérieurement en s'endormant dans le sommeil artificiel des potions.

Rodolphus retourna en cours, prévenant le professeur de l'état de son camarade. La plupart des élèves furent touchés de la nouvelle. Étrangement, leur façon de voir Severus avait changé depuis ça. Ils avaient tous vu la façon dont la nouvelle l'avait détruit en quelques secondes, et certain furent même pris de remords. La plupart des Serpentard de leur année les connaissaient, et même certains étant assez proches d'eux pouvaient assez imaginer ce que ressentait Severus. Après tout, le futur maître des potions et sa sœur étaient toujours ensemble hors des cours, elle lui parlait toujours avec un doux sourire et n'était pas vraiment méchante avec les gens. Elle avait un malaise avec la plupart des gens. Sauf son frère et Lily Evans -et encore, quand celle-ci ne restait pas trop longtemps.

Du coup, c'est vrai que le drame avait renforcé la maison des verts et argent quelque part. Ils essayaient de surveiller le plus possible Snape, de temps à autre, lui changer les idées en lui demandant de l'aide pour les cours ou en cassant du sucre sur les griffy ou de le lui faire ingurgiter quelque chose. Mais de manière générale, la plupart des Cinquièmes et Quatrièmes années faisaient preuve de plus de vigilance face au solitaire, exclu ou même simplement face à leur ami.  
Après tout, rien de mieux qu'une tentative de suicide d'une tête assez connue pour renforcer la cohésion au sein d'un groupe.

Une forêt calme et apaisante l'entourait, les oiseaux chantaient et elle-même chantonnait, se reposant enfin. Elle s'était perchée en haut d'un arbre, profitant de la chaleur du soleil qui lui arrivait dessus. Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander combien de jours ou de semaines elle avait passé ici, dans cette sorte de monde intérieur, et puis la question passait et elle retrouvait un petit sourire en se disant bien ce que cela n'avait guère d'importance.

Un oiseau, ou plutôt un gros corbeau se posa sur la branche à côté d'elle, et croassa pour attirer son attention. Elle sourit à la bête et lui tendit sa main, et celui-ci s'y posa. Elle se mit à le caresser paresseusement. Celui-ci se remit à croasser, comme paniqué. Elle comprit alors que c'était le moment. Elle sourit tristement, elle aimait bien cet endroit, vraiment beaucoup. Mais puisqu'il le fallait. Elle commença à se relever quand elle entendit quelqu'un lui parler.

« -Hey, la sœur de Snape, j'ai pas retenu ton noms, excuse-moi, mais réveille-toi, pour ton frère. Je crois que le pauvre perd espoir. Il dépérit, t'es au courant ? Je ne sais pas les raisons qui t'ont poussé à faire ça, mais si tu te réveilles, je te jure sur le nom de Salazard Serpentard, le nom et l'honneur des Lestrange qu'on arrangera ça. Pas que je sois proche de ton frère, ou autre, hein, mais je sais ce que c'est d'avoir en son frère -ou sœur en l'occurrence- son seul allié et ami. »

Elle fut presque choquée d'entendre ça. Elle ne pensait pas que Severus en souffrirait autant, elle qui le pensait heureux de ne plus avoir à s'occuper d'un boulet comme elle. Ce qu'elle avait été égoïste. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais en même temps, maintenant, elle n'avait plus peur de revenir. Presque plus.

« Elle est actuellement ancrée dans le stade du plus profond des comas, avait annoncé, fatidique, l'infirmière. Maintenant, je ne peux plus dire si elle va revenir ou non.  
-Vous ne pouvait rien faire, même pas lui donner une potion de réveil ? Avait demandé Severus, morne.  
-J'ai malheureusement peur que cela ne suffise pas pour votre sœur. Il semblerait qu'elle utilise toute sa magie pour soigner quelque chose. Avec notre vénérable directeur, nous avons choisi de la faire transférer à Sainte-Mangouste. Vous et votre père pourrez aller la voir toute les semaines si vous le désirez. »

Severus pâlit. Sa sœur... Sa sœur n'allait plus se réveiller. Sa sœur souffrait à cause de lui, il n'avait pas su la protéger. Il n'avait pas su la protéger de Lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Deux chapitre en un week-end, bordel, il va nous tomber 50cm de neige, mon mouton vampire gay en peluche (nommé Lestat) vas devenir hétéro et Lyra vas se réveiller!... Euh non, Lyra vas pas se réveiller de sitôt, mouahaha.

Voilà la suite, du coup, les réactions de Poudlard face à la nouvelle du transfert de Lyra, plus une parenthèse sur mon certainement premier couple :D

(Envoie Rodolphus et Rabbastan sourire pour avoir des Rewiews)

Les élèves se précipitaient dans la grande salle, attirés par la promesse du dîner. On pourrait presque les comparer à des troupeaux de moutons attirés par la nourriture. Certains lançaient des regards pleins de pitié ou de compassion vers la table des Serpentard, dont une grande partie était muette et se tenait droite.

Aux côtés de Severus se tenaient Rodolphus et Rabbastan Lestrange, Christopher Mulciber, Ayrik Avery, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black et Regulus Black, ainsi que Wilkes. Severus était d'une pâleur affligeante, sa peau blanche était presque translucide. Son regard aurait pu faire passer une vache pour intelligente et expressive, tant son regard était vitreux et vide. Il aurait paru mort si ses poings et sa mâchoire n'étaient pas serrés de rage et d'impuissance face au discours que Dumbledore n'allait pas tarder à prononcer à l'intention de l'assemblée.

« Mes chers élèves, vous êtes tous ici au courant de l'état de mademoiselle Snape. Nous avons tous pu remarquer que l'ambiance avait changé depuis l'annonce de son incident, commença Dumbledore. »

Regulus posa une main sur l'épaule de Severus afin de le soutenir.

« Vous êtes tous plus solidaires les uns envers les autres, et pour ça je vous félicite. Mais malheureusement, ces changements n'ont pas contribués au rétablissement de votre camarades, qui, ne se réveillant toujours pas, va être transféré à Sainte-Mangouste. Nous espérons que les Médicomages spécialisés pourront la remettre sur pieds avant la fin de l'année. Sur ceux, son transfert se déroulera après demain, si ses amis veulent lui offrir quelques présents, carte, fleurs ou autre chose que l'on puisse mettre dans sa chambre pour montrer qu'on pense à elle à son réveil, demain matin, exceptionnellement, un groupe de chaque maison pourra aller à Pré-au-lard pour acheter et ramener les présents.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et un très bon appétit. »

Au sein de Serpentard, une seule pensée émanait, si intense, que toute la salle pouvait presque la ressentir. « Vieux troll atrophié. »  
Au sein des poufsouffle, ils se demandaient chacun comment apporter leur soutient a Snape, même si le frère avait traumatisé la plupart des leurs, la jeune demoiselle n'avait rien fait.  
Au sein des Serdaigles, ils se demandaient quel bouquin de Psychomage pourrait aider Snape et sa sœur. Ils commençaient déjà à établir une liste.  
Au sein des griffondors, quatre personnes se regardaient, étrangement mal à l'aise. James Potter et Sirius Black, depuis l'incident, regrettaient toutes les fois où ils avaient pris la sœur de Snape pour cible. Ils se souvenaient surtout de la fois où ils avaient vu l'état de ses jambes. Un frisson parcouru leur colonne vertébrale.

Peter avait des remords pour chaque coup dans lesquels il avait suivi James et Sirius. « Ils sont beaux les gentils griffy, pensa-t-il, ils sont beaux tiens, s'en prendre à Snape alors qu'il nous avait rien fait. Au final, ils s'en prenaient à sa sœur pour se venger des coups qu'il leur rendait.» Il se rendit alors compte que certains d'entre eux valaient autant que les mangemorts. Étrangement, quelque chose changea dans le regard du châtain et aucun de ses soi-disant amis ne le remarqua.

Remus jetait des regards furtifs aux Serpents. La culpabilité de l'année dernière -après tout, ils avaient failli le tuer - refit surface, s'ajoutant à celle déjà présente. Il se sentait tellement responsable des agissements de cette fille. Après tout, c'est lui qui lui avait donné le mot de passe de la salle des préfets où elle avait été retrouvée. C'est lui qui aurait pu l'aider à cause de ce qu'il avait senti. Il se sentait si mal. Il devait faire part de ça à quelqu'un, sinon, il allait exploser. Sirius et James était à éviter, Snape lui en voudrait trop pour ça et il n'était malheureusement pas sûr que ses meilleurs amis n'agissent pas sur un coup de tête. Et Peter... Non, il en aurait sûrement parlé à James et Sirius... Remus voulut se ronger les ongles, mais il savait ce geste trop indicateur. Il regarda les Serpentard et croisa un regard Gris-bleu qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Regulus Black. Il lui dirait. Il était presque sûr qu'il n'utiliserait pas cette information.

C'est avec une douceur acide que ses souvenirs vinrent lui rejouer la scène qui l'avait douloureusement affectée lui, et puis tout le château. Il avait l'impression que l'odeur étrange de sang qui flottait dans le couloir de la salle de bain était à nouveau présente. L'odeur lui avait donné une nausée sans pareil, bien que son coté loup-garou l'avait... Apprécié. «Oh mon dieu, pardonnez-moi.» Il avait suivi cette odeur, celle-ci lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Son nez le dirigea vers la salle de bain des préfets. Malheureusement. Il craint d'un coup qu'un de ses collègues ne se soit blessé, mais l'odeur le fit douter. Des émanations de pleurs, de tristesse et d'agonie planaient dans la salle d'eau. Il prononça le mot de passe et entra. Il resta stupéfait de ce qu'il vit.

«Grâce étonnante, doux murmure, Qui sauva le misérable que j'étais J'étais perdu mais je suis retrouvé, J'étais aveugle, maintenant je vois. C'est la grâce qui m'a enseigné la crainte, Et la grâce a soulagé mes craintes. Combien précieuse cette grâce m'est apparue À l'heure où pour la première fois j'ai cru.Marmonna Lupin, serrant doucement le chapelet qu'il avait dans sous son uniforme, tel une litanie réconfortante. »

Severus rageait froidement, comme si de la glace avait remplacé son sang. Il n'avait pas été assez fort. Il avait besoin de le devenir. Et il savait qui pourrait l'aider. Quitte à vendre son âme au diable, autant être sûr d'avoir quelque chose en échange de tout ce qu'il allait perdre.

Rodolphus coula un regard vers son frère qui faisait de même, une idée leur avait traversé la tête en même temps et il se pourrait que cela soit la même. Une idée de génie et une occasion en or, du moins pour Rabbastan.

« -Black, fit Remus, en courant à la suite du Serpentard.  
-Oh, Lupin, en quoi puis-je vous aidez ? Demanda le Serpentard, morne et fatigué.  
-Il faut que je vous entretienne au sujet de nos fréquentations communes. Il me semble que vous êtes le seul qui puisse m'aider, répondit Lupin, avec une politesse craintive et épouvantée.  
-Allons à la volière. »

Lupin suivit Regulus. Le premier se demandait comment et pourquoi le second l'avait écouté et même allait encore le faire, tandis que le premier ne pouvait trouver que l'air inquiet du second sinistre. Remus était plus que blême et même Snape aurait eu l'air bronzé à côté. De plus son air coupable intriguait Regulus qui se demandait pourquoi diable Lupin, un des meilleurs amis de son frère venait le voir lui, et non Sirius.

Le temps était froid dehors. Le fond d'air gelé et la fine neige tombant les firent frissonner tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers -qui commençaient à geler- menant à la volière.

« Maintenant que nous sommes arrivés, pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi diable vous vous confiez à moi et non à mon frère, demanda Regulus, s'accoudant à une fenêtre.  
-Et bien... Remus respira un bon coup et lança : je suis un Loup-garou. »

Regulus resta con. Pendant cinq minute, il ne dit rien, puis éclata d'un grand rire. Remus Lupin, un loup-garou. Mais bien sûr. C'était d'une logique. Et sa fameuse maladie pour laquelle il devait régulièrement faire des tests à Sante-Mangouste n'était qu'une couverture ? Il se tenait à présent les côtes. Remus ne savait s'il devait être soulagé ou vexé.

« Vous, un loup-garou ! Mais bien sûr ! Fit Regulus en essayant de se recomposer un masque désinvolte. Un loup-garou est plus agressif dans son comportement et vous, vous êtes bien trop gentil.  
-Non, je vous assure, je suis un loup-garou. Regardez donc, fit Lupin en sortant un canif de sa poche, pour s'entailler la main.  
-Mais vous êtes fou ! Regulus écarquilla les yeux, il avait vu la peau s'ouvrir, le sang couler, puis la blessure se refermer.  
-La preuve que non. »

Remus Lupin, le gentil griffondor, le garçon plus que timide qui ne savait où se placer quand on le fixait, était en fait une bête monstrueuse. Sérieusement, lui, un garçon presque aussi chétif que Severus, un garçon aussi gentil, aussi mignon était un loup-garou. Il en tomba sur le cul.

« Je voulais vous confier quelque chose sur Snape et sa sœur, mais voulez-vous que j'attende, finalement ? Je pensais que la nouvelle vous ferait un choc, mais de là à vous faire tomber... »

Non, en fait, ce mec était un loup-garou, moqueur et cruel... Non, pas cruel, c'était faux. Mais moqueur, ça c'était juste l'influence Sirius.

« Depuis... ?  
-Toujours. Je vous raconterais ceci une autre fois, voulez-vous, fit il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
-Bien, alors, qu'avez à me dire ?  
-Et bien voilà... »


End file.
